1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage disposal and more particularly to an apparatus of piercing garbage bags and classifying garbage contained therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic products are widely used in our daily life. They can bring convenience. However, plastic garbage is difficult of degrading within, for example, 100 years. As such, plastic garbage is a major pollution source of environment as viewed by many people. It is often seen that plastic bags and food containers made of plastic foam are littered. As to garbage disposal, typically there are techniques widely used throughout the world. Namely, landfill occupies a lot of precious lands. Further, a reuse of the land is made impossible even after the land is no longer used for garbage landfill in the future. This is because the buried plastic bags and food containers made of plastic foam can block water permeation. The other technique is burning which can cause severe air pollution if smoke generated during burning is not well processed prior to discharge.
Thus, it is important to appropriately dispose garbage containing plastic bags and food containers made of plastic foam in order to recycle and reuse materials therein. Garbage classification is encouraged by many governments. But its effect is not satisfactory at least right now. In another aspect, resources on earth begin to deplete in recent years. Hence, more and more people are aware of the importance of resource recycling by actively cooperating with the resource recycling policy. It is desired that amount of garbage can be reduced significantly in a near future by successfully recycling resources in order to prolong a useful time of land for burying garbage and preserve limited resources on earth.
However, the predominant resource recycling (i.e., garbage recycling) techniques are not satisfactory now. It is often that materials capable of recycling are mixed with rubbish in a garbage bag. Hence, a cleaning employee has to open the garbage bag for picking materials capable of recycling therefrom. Unfortunately, materials capable of recycling in the garbage bag are often dirty, oily, or polluted by contaminants or toxic materials. Hence, this is a tedious and dangerous job since the cleaning employees are susceptible of contracting diseases or being poisoned.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel apparatus capable of automatically, safely disposing garbage. Further, the apparatus is able to open garbage bags and wash garbage as an initial cleaning step. Furthermore, the apparatus is able to classify garbage.